


come over and make me

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neymar has a crush on Leo no matter who he loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: It's generally not a good idea to challenge Gerard to anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for a prompt : "come over and make me".

Neymar stands proudly.

 

He knows he’s overpowered and that he stands no chance against dumb giant Gerard Pique, but he keeps his back straight and his head held high despite it.

 

“Neymar-”

 

“Come over and make me,” Neymar interrupts him, challenging him with his eyes.

 

Gerard doesn’t react at first but a slow, predatory smile starts splitting his face in two.

 

“Oh it’s _on_.”

 

Gerard takes off towards him and Neymar wastes no time running away.

 

The doors are locked and Neymar knows there’s no escaping this house, but he runs for his life anyway, Gerard’s heavy feet hitting the ground after him and he feels like an elephant is chasing him. It makes him run twice as fast.

 

Sad thing is, Neymar is clumsy where Gerard is not, and he might be faster than the tall fuck but he stumbles one too many times and Gerard, hot on his trails, doesn’t waste that chance. He grabs Neymar’s waist and promptly throws him over his shoulder.

 

“No!” Neymar shrieks. He struggles and kicks, tries to upset Gerard’s balance but all it does is making the giant hold his legs together to stop his kicking. “Stop, you can’t do that!”

 

His body shake as Gerard calmly climbs the stairs, and Neymar wisely doesn’t stop struggling because he’d rather fall and crash his head on the stairs than allow Gerard to go on.

 

“Help!” he screams. “Help!”

 

All he gets in return is Gerard’s laughter and an insensitive, “You dared me.”

 

Neymar is close to tears but not to giving up when Gerard finally reaches the bathroom and throws him in the bath. Neymar scrambles, attempting to run off before he can turn on the water.

 

Alas, Gerard stands tall and strong in front of that bathtub, taking a hold of Neymar’s wrists and forcing his ass down against the white ceramic.

 

“Asshole!” Neymar protests.

 

“Look Ney,” Gerard says, taking on his Serious Tone. “I’m doing this for your own good.”

 

“Stop,” Neymar begs, voice high-pitched. “Please.”

 

He watches, horrified, despaired, as Gerard reaches for the shower-head. He tries to back himself in a corner but he can’t do anything but shakes as the water comes towards him, deadly and inescapable.

 

When it finally reaches him and cascades down his fully-clothed body, he cries out.

 

“Why,” he sobs, a few minutes later as Gerard is carefully lathering his hair with strawberry shampoo. “How could you be so cruel.”

 

“I like you, but you haven’t showered in a week,” Gerard answers calmly, paying attention not to put soap into his eyes. “You stink. I refuse to keep sleeping in the same bed as you.”

 

Neymar looks down at his hands – his clean, strawberry-scented hands.

 

“But he hugged me,” he whispers. He feels a lone tear run down his cheek. “Leo’s sweaty body,” he closes his eyes, remembers the scene with a melancholic smile on his face. “It hugged me.”

 

Gerard cruelly tugs on his hair in retribution.

 

“I love you, but sometimes you’re the grossest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

 


End file.
